


Hand Holding

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ian and Mickey go on a date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian, Mandy, and Mickey go to to movies together and Mandy gives Mickey a hard time about not holding Ian’s hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by [this lovely work. ](http://ruinedgold.tumblr.com/post/86678886700/ian-mandy-and-mickey-going-to-hang-out-somewhere)
> 
> Posted originally to my [tumblr. ](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/post/86895168216/fic-a-day-in-may-day-twenty-six)

Ian laughed as Mandy and Mickey continued to bicker about what movie to see. He should have known better than to suggest a movie without having already chosen a movie. Because both of them have such different tastes and refuse to compromise.

“Ian agrees with me,” Mandy said from behind them as she shut the door.

“That true Gallagher?” Mickey asked.

Ian rolled his eyes. “Don’t drag me in the middle.” But he bumped his shoulder against Mickey’s when they started walking.

Mandy came running up between them and grabbed Ian’s hand. Ian didn’t miss the look Mickey gave his sister, but he also pretended to because he knew how Mickey got on occasion. They were out but he still had trouble in public.

It didn’t really bother Ian. He knew Mickey was trying and he’d gotten much better at expressing himself and being physical with Ian.

Mandy swung their hands as she rattled off the different movies they could see.

“I don’t want to see some stupid girly shit,” Mickey complained.

“And I don’t want to see some stupid man humor shit,” Mandy complained.

“Why don’t we see an action movie?” Ian suggested. “I think there’s a new Marvel movie or something.”

“I guess that’d be okay.” Mandy pretended to be annoyed, but didn’t manage because she grinned and squeezed Ian’s hand. “What about you, Mick?”

Mickey shrugged and continued glaring ahead. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

Mandy laughed and tugged Ian closer. “Why am I holding your hand?”

“’Cause you grabbed it?” Ian suggested. “Like you normally do?”

“I meant, why isn’t your  _boyfriend_  holding your hand,” Mandy said directing her comments at Mickey.

“Fuck off,” Mickey grumbled out.

Mandy grabbed at her brother’s arm and tried to pull it towards Ian. “Just hold your boyfriend’s hand, douchebag,”

Mickey flinched away.

“Jesus. You act like it’s such a fucking chore,” Mandy complained.

“Just drop it, will ya?” Mickey spat. He chanced a gaze at Ian. Ian only smiled at him.

“Why don’t you both drop it?” Ian suggested.

Thankfully they were a block away from the theater they were heading too. Mandy and Mickey continued to argue quietly while Ian bought their tickets. He made the most working at the club and wanted to do something nice for the two that had been then for him.

And he knew that Mickey had been stressing out lately, so he wanted to get him out of the house.

Ian also knew that Mandy’s comments were going to eat away at Mickey.

“You guys want some food?” Ian asked as he passed out the tickets, making sure to run his fingers along Mickey’s hand briefly. Mickey snatched his hand away. Ian suppressed a sigh.

“Get me a soda and some popcorn,” Mandy said as she leaned over to kiss Ian’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

“All right. What about you Mickey?” Ian asked. Mickey was still staring at his ticket. Ian shifted closer and carefully nudged his foot against Mickey’s. “Mick?”

Mickey glanced down at his foot and then back up to Ian. “Huh?”

Ian smiled. “Food. You want anything?”

“Nah, man,” Mickey said. He didn’t move away from Ian either.

“Not even some m&m’s?” Ian asked with a smirk.

Mickey looked at him intensely before looking down. “I don’t want you buying me shit.”

Ian sighed. “I want to, Mick. And it’s candy. It’s not like it’s fucking diamonds.”

Mickey shrugged. “Whatever, man.”

Ian leaned closer. “I’m not mad, Mick, if that’s what’s got you all pissy.”

“The fuck are you talking about?” Mickey shot back backing away.

“I know you, Mickey. I know that hand-holding and gay shit, as you call it, isn’t really your style. If it bothered me, you’d know by now,” Ian quickly squeezed his forearm as he walked past and went up to the counter.

Ian ordered three drinks, a large popcorn, and two bags of m&m’s. He tossed them to Mickey and smiled. Mickey’s mouth turned up at the corners the way it did when he was fighting not to smile.

Mandy led the way into the theatre and started to go into a row in the middle before Mickey stopped her.

“Not this one,” Mickey said and just continued to the furthest row in the back.

“You’re kidding right?” Mandy said as she watched him walk away.

“I like the back.” Ian shrugged.

“You would take your boyfriend’s side,” Mandy whispered to him.

Ian only laughed and started up the stairs after Mickey.

The previews started a few minutes after they’d all settled in for their movies. Ian crossed his arms and accidentally bumped Mickey’s soda. Mickey grumbled but moved it to the other side of his chair.

It wasn’t long after the lights dimmed that Ian felt something tugging on his sleeve. He glanced down and saw that Mickey was trying to set his hand on Ian’s arm. But he was trying not to be noticed.

Ian grinned and felt his heart lurch. And he took pity on his boyfriend.

Ian uncrossed his arms and let the one closest to Mickey dangle off the side of the arm rest so it was close to Mickey’s leg. Mickey froze and glanced over at Ian who was staring at him. Ian just smirked and then turned his attention back to the movie.

It wasn’t long after that he felt Mickey gently wedge his fingers between Ian’s. It felt like he was trying to do it without Ian noticing—he’d always been like that. Ian just let him because Mickey was trying and Ian was stable and everything was perfect. 


End file.
